


Gray Areas

by MortisBane



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: And I care so much about that I had to add it as a tag, Demon AU, Demon!Thrawn, Devil!Palpatine, Human!Eli, M/M, Thrawn really likes Apple Juice, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortisBane/pseuds/MortisBane
Summary: Thrawn, The Devil's most skilled and successful Demon, is tasked with reaping the soul of Eli Vanto, but only after making the Human love and trust him.  But Thrawn never thought he'd fall in love with Eli in return.





	Gray Areas

**Author's Note:**

> There's blood and some violence in fic this if that's too much for some people, I hope you enjoy! <3

There's a saying, that nothing is ever black and white, every aspect of life has its gray areas. This is not true of the afterlife. There are Angels, who protect and create, and Demons, who corrupt and destroy. There is nothing in between. When a soul dies they are sent to either Heaven or Hell, to bliss or suffering. Originally, there were few Angels and Demons, now the numbers had grown into the billions, perhaps even trillions, for a soul can go through a transformation, subject to judgement and trials to become either an Angel or a Demon, allowed to return to the mortal realm as long as the carry out their assigned task.

The task of a Demon are delivered by the Devil himself, to torture, kill and kidnap a soul to add to the Devil's large collection of sufferers. A Demon is given a specific mission, they must follow to the letter, or risk being returned to the tortures for eternity.

Mitth'raw'nuruodo is one of those Demons, a soldier to the Devil, one of his highest ranked and most trusted. His cruel, complex and most difficult of missions fell to him. He carried out each mission with efficiency and the highest success rate of any Demon the past millennia.

Today, he embarks on his most recent mission. Eli Vanto, a simple young man living on Earth, marked by the Devil for Thrawn to take and drag his soul into the depths of Hell. But the Devil, he does not simply take souls, no, he takes souls who suffer terrible agony, who feel pain deeper than any faced in their living life, for those are the sweetest souls to reap. So Thrawn's job was not to just kill him, he is to befriend the man, get him to trust him completely, make Eli fall in love with him, so when Thrawn does kill him, he will suffer the deepest betrayal, twisting his soul in agony just before Thrawn claims his soul in the name of his highness.

The first task was to insert himself seamlessly into Eli's life and infiltrate it further from there. And his opportunity came in the form of an old businessman, CEO of some company or another, Thrawn was beyond truly caring about the details of mortal life. However, this company was important, as Eli had submitted his resume to this business in particular a few weeks prior. If Thrawn were to assume this CEO’s role, he could effectively hire Eli and place the two in the same establishment everyday.

So, Thrawn came to the CEO, the clock just past the midnight toll, the man alone in his office at the very top of his tower built on deceit. A fitting place to mark his grave. Soul colateral, the Devil so enjoyed extra souls during a mission.

"I don't care what asinine excuse you can throw at me, get it done or kiss that house of yours goodbye!" The CEO, Clovis, hissed into his sleek black cellphone, sitting tensely in his chair that was taller than he.

The person on the other end had begun a stammered reply but Clovis hung up, slamming the phone face down on the desk. He let out a frustrated groan, rubbing his face and drumming his fingers against the wood. Thrawn watched him from the window, just behind the tall leather chair, having silently entered in a cloud of black smoke.

"I swear, only idiots work under me, none of them know anything about success. They'll drag me down with all of them!" Clovis pushed his chair back, standing in a rush and pacing around in front of the desk. He did not turn towards where Thrawn stood, his presence yet still unnoticed. As Clovis stomped away, rubbing at his hair violently as he grumbled, Thrawn stepped closer, inspecting his chair, running his long fingers against the smooth wooden desk. It was nice, Thrawn could enjoy a spot such as this, even in the mortal world.

"I didn't want to have to do this, because it's such a risk, but they leave me no choice. If they won't sign off on this deal, I'll just call in a few favors, get some dirt and take it to the press, unless they agree. Yeah...yeah that's what I'll do, they'll regret ever having said no to Rush Clovis!" He laughed to himself, turning quickly to retrieve his abandon cell, only to finally notice Thrawn's silent presence.

"All of this stress is not good for your health, Mr. Clovis." Thrawn spoke, his smooth voice echoing in the large office. Clovis' eyes widened at the sight before him, Thrawn, six and a half feet tall, deep Cobalt colored skin, glowing red eyes, a serpent like tail that curled around him, and wings of thick leather that draped over his shoulders. Thrawn smiled to himself at the Mortal's reaction, that, and the irony that their black suits were near identical.

"W-Who are you?!" Clovis demanded, his voice coming across shaky. "Is this some sort of a joke, leave my office now!" Thrawn chuckled darkly, taking slow calculated steps closer to the shivering Human.

"This is no joke Mr. Clovis, I have seen your corporate position, it is rather appealing." He ran a claw across the wooden desk, leaving behind a long scratch.

"Y-You can't take my job! I'm the CEO, I-"

"Oh I believe I can, Mr. Clovis, it's as simple as killing you. Do not worry, your life was finite already, I am only speeding up the sad existence for you, consider it a mercy." Clovis began to sputter, tumbling over his words.

"N-No, you can kill me, this is just a sick joke, what do you want from me? Money, land? Name it it's yours!" He began walking backwards as Thrawn approached, continuing to beg and grovel. "My name is big, I...I can get you anything, anyone, and anywhere you want! Just tell me, what do you want from me!?" His back hit the far wall, and he was trapped there as Thrawn came closer into his space.

"Mr. Clovis, there's only one thing you can give me that I want." He leaned down, making their faces level, baring his sharpened canines at him. "Your soul."

The media were more than happy to report on the death of one of the higher CEO's on the globe's passing. A heart attack done in the man just before turning 30. An oddity in his youth, but there was no other explanation for his sudden death. Discovered in his office the next morning by his secretary, his chest showing all the signs of cardiac arrest as well as deep scratches in his chest where the man surly had clawed at his own chest during the attack. The company mourned his passing, but business must go on, and the benefactor to Clovis' position came in the form of Thrawn Nuruodo, a name no one had ever heard before, but was the only listed individual to carry on Clovis' legacy.

Within a week, Mr. Nuruodo, who asked that everyone instead call him Thrawn, was set up in Clovis' Office, and given full executive power over the company. His first action as newly instated CEO, was to call up Eli Vanto, and request an interview.

Eli was, not quite what Thrawn was expecting. A truly simple man, shorter than Thrawn, who now only stood at 6 foot, skin a few shades darker than that of Thrawn's chosen disguise, dark brown hair, wide brown eyes, and the warmest smile he'd ever seen on a Mortal. For the personal one on one interview Thrawn had set up, which was unheard of for a CEO to do according to the HR department, he was easily able to get from Eli information necessary to complete his mission. His habits, work ethic, life passions. He had a talent with numbers, his mind very numerical and calculative. He was very bright, just from this short formal interaction, he could see the latent intelligence lurking just beneath Eli's surface. He was extremely modest, despite the fact that during an interview he is supposed to sing his own praises, he instead was humble, taking less credit for his achievements, and attributing his success to his friends and family. Thrawn could respect that, even coming from a Mortal, when in the corporate world, there were only people around willing to lie and cheat to get ahead. He wouldn't make a good Demon, but a good Human, Thrawn supposed.

The interview was merely a formality for the business and a method to extract information, Thrawn had full intent to hire Eli, regardless of ability. Thankfully, he was very capable at accomplishing the job he had applied for, so he would not raise any brows if he'd had to hire someone incompetent. Human formalities however, we're very dull to Thrawn, so rather than do the typical sending Eli off, waiting for his thank you email then accepting his application, Thrawn stood from his chair, Eli following, shaking his hand and welcoming him aboard.

Eli gasped, the grip on Thrawn's hand tightening a moment before he came back to himself. He served a thanks, giving Thrawn another one of his warm smiles, and said he'd see him next Monday. This was off to a good start.

Thrawn's mission was only made easier with his CEO position. With full executive power he could change around and assign people as he saw fit. So it was no trouble to get Eli working on the same floor as Thrawn's office by switching the accounting department around, and tasking Eli personally with work that required more direct contact between them. Each interaction, Thrawn was nothing but nice and polite. Eli, despite how much work was ever on his plate, would give Thrawn a smile as they passed, which Thrawn took to be a good sign.

Eli himself also made his task easier. He had a naturally friendly personality, not taking long for him to make friends with others in his department, chatty to anyone who seemed willing to talk and open about his life. In the first two weeks, Thrawn had learned that Eli had lived with his parents helping take care of his grandmother in her old age up until recently. He was originally from the South before moving up North to New York with his family, attending University in Albany, getting a major in accounting and a minor in supply chain management. His uncle had a farm he would work on over Summers and he used to win awards for horseback riding in his teen years.

Eli was more than willing to open up to Thrawn when he prodded questions. Eli's favorite music, bands, preferred literary genres, favorite movies and television programs. To Thrawn, watching any sort of Mortal produced entertainment was incredibly boring to him, but in order to relate more to Eli and establish a friendship, he suffered through the unending hours of media. He seemed to enjoy a lot of science fiction.

Along with that, his managerial powers allowed him to place Eli more directly in Thrawn’s activities. Assigning Eli as the accountant on projects that required Thrawn’s input or direction. Asking him to stay late with him to work, insuring alone interaction between them. Eli was a very hard worker is seemed, and while he wasn’t elated to be staying late, he still took the work in stride. That too, Thrawn could respect. Throwing himself into his task wanting only to succeed. Thrawn could come to actually enjoy this Human.

One such night of late work, Thrawn’s next opportunity presented itself.

“Cars aren’t really my thing, I don’t know much about different models n’ all that. If it drives, that’s all I care about.” Eli chuckled from his desk. Their conversation had to turned to cars at some point in Thrawn’s information mining. He sat across from Eli, taking up a coworker’s desk while they worked together on the most recent client project.

“What kind of car do you drive?” Thrawn asked in return. He truly didn’t care for different cars either, such things were below immortal beings, he found them so primitive.

Eli chuckled again, nervously this time. He stopped his typing, rubbing at the back of his neck and averting his gaze. “Yeah, ‘bout that. I don’t actually have a car.” Thrawn furrowed his brow, watching Eli closely as he went back to his work.

“How do you get to and from work?”

“I take the bus, they run close to start and end. When I have to stay this late, I just hire a taxi.” The man finally risked a glance up at Thrawn, before looking away again, burrowing deeper into his spreadsheet.

“That seems inefficient.” That shocked the man enough to have him making eye contact with Thrawn again.

“W-What do you mean?”

“We are both here late, it is my request, I possess a car, I shall drive you home.” Eli sat up higher in his chair, waving his hands around erratically.

“Oh no no, there’s no reason to do that! It’s not that big of a deal, I can’t ask you to go out of your way like that!”

“It would be no trouble at all, I enjoy driving.” A lie. “We are friends, are we not?” This was the moment of truth, getting Eli to admit to a friendship would be the first stepping stone to Thrawn’s ultimate plan. The man’s waving halted all together, as he stared at Thrawn, or rather, his disguise. Then, slowly, his frown grew into a soft smile that transformed the skin around his eyes. Thrawn’s own widening, seeing Eli’s entire face morph completely to silently convey the same message. Humans could really be astounding.

“Of course we are.” He finally said, the smile never leaving his face. Thrawn did his best to reciprocate the action, it had been a long time since he’d smiled genuinely.

“Then it is settled. I shall drive you, consider it an act of friendship.” Eli shook his head, sighing lightly, as if this amused him.

“If you absolutely insist. Ya know you’re so strange Mr. Thrawn, sir. But it somehow fits you best, I like it.”

“Please, just call me Thrawn.”

“Alright, only if you stop calling me Vanto.”

From there, things moved along smoothly. Thrawn learned where Eli lived, a quaint apartment not too far from the office building. Small was one word for it, but Eli was another. He seemed happy with a place to call his own. He wasn’t invited in the first night, nor the next. It was some time of Thrawn driving Eli home after work, before Eli had asked Thrawn to join him inside.

Just after the completion of a large client project, that had landed them a decently summed deal with the client’s company, Eli had finally asked. He still seemed very energetic after the success, talking the whole trip over about his excitement, and practically lit up under Thrawn’s praises. Pulling up outside the apartment complex, Thrawn placed the car in park and turned to Eli, who would have been shooting actual sunbeams if he were an angel.

“Thanks for the ride Thrawn!” He smiled, moving to pull the door handle, but paused. He turned back to the disguised Demon, his smile turning sheepish. “Would you wanna...come in for a drink? Something to celebrate.” He looked away, as if scared that Thrawn would say no, and didn’t want to see his face. Thrawn instead, tried another smile, placing a hand on Eli’s shoulder to get the Human’s attention.

“I’d love to.”

So he finally got inside Eli’s apartment. Just as he assumed from the outside, it was rather small. Eli apologized profusely for the mess, of which Thrawn couldn’t see anywhere. There was the living room, which was just large enough for a single couch and television, the small kitchen extending off the living room, and a narrow hallway that branched out from between them. Most likely where the Human restroom was and Eli’s bedroom.

There was no dining room, nor dining table, just a bar like counter with two stools sat there. Eli gestured him to one seat, before bustling around the kitchen to grab their drinks. The chair was hard, swiveled around, and was all around awkward to sit in. Thrawn honestly preferred his plush office chair, but he didn’t voice his complaints. There was nothing soft in Hell to sit upon, except for The Devil’s Throne of Flames, and Thrawn was simply assuming it’d be comfortable.

“What would you like? I don’t have too much in terms of alcohol. Whiskey, Rum, or some cheap beer?” Eli chuckled nervously, glancing at Thrawn from where he bent over in front of the fridge.

“Hm, I should not drink, I am driving after all. Do you have anything non-alcoholic?” Thrawn replied, scanning his eyes over the many hanging photos of Eli with his family. Actually, alcohol didn’t effect Demons in any way, Thrawn just found the substance distasteful.

“Oh! Y-Yeah, makes sense, sorry. I have water, milk, some apple juice, I’ve got some pop too, if that’s your thing.”

“Apple juice? I’ve not had that in...a very long time.” By a long time, he meant most likely hundreds of years. Honestly, he’s forgotten the taste completely.

“Apple juice it is then!” Eli pulled it from the fridge, along with his half empty bottle of whiskey, pouring them each a glass before bringing them over. He plops in the seat next to Thrawn, looking far too comfortable in the hard plastic. “Cheers!” He calls, holding his glass up. Thrawn clinks is lightly, and takes a small sip with Eli.

His eyes widen. The juice is so sweet, coating his tongue in its amber glory. He did not remember it being so sweet. He also did not remember having such a taste for sweets. He takes a second sip, then a third, each sip just as delicious as the last. In Hell, it was unnecessary to eat or drink, not that there was anything there if they did. Earth, the Mortal realm the only place to have such edibles, and Thrawn was falling in love with the juice of apples.

“This is exquisite!” He gasped, looking down into his glass. Eli just giggled beside him, trying to stifle it behind his glass.

“It’s just generic off brand stuff. But I’m glad you enjoy it so much.” Thrawn downed the rest of his glass long before Eli had finished half of his, the taste just so intoxicating. “You can help yourself as much as you like. Ma wanted to make sure I was having something healthy, so told her I bought apples. She doesn't need to know it was actually just the juice.” He laughed, Thrawn graciously pouring himself another glass.

“I do not remember it being as appealing as it is. Apologies.”

“No need, it makes me happy to see you happy.” He gave Thrawn one of his sunny smiles, before realizing what he said and looking extremely embarrassed. “Oh that was weird, I’m sorry! Maybe I’m a lighter drinker than I thought!”

“No need to apologize yourself. Thank you Eli.” The night went very well.

Thrawn coming inside of Eli’s apartment became a regular occurrence. Every Friday evening, Eli would invite Thrawn over to chat and have a drink. When some sci-fi show caught his attention, he invited Thrawn to watch each new episode with him. The show was sub par, but something about watching it with Eli, and seeing how enthused he became about it, made the show much more appealing to him. Fridays were Thrawn’s favorite Mortal day, he decided.

He was quickly finding that, other than accomplishing his mission, he found himself looking forward to and enjoying his time with Eli. Humans, usually as pesky and insignificant to Thrawn as ants, were quickly becoming more and more intriguing when he watched Eli. He could engage Thrawn in genuinely interesting topics of conversation, and had an intense intellect that Thrawn hadn’t seen in Humans for quite some time. Not to mention how compassionate he was towards others. While Clovis had been a man to trample, cross and even kill others to get himself ahead, Eli went out of his way and sacrificed his own progression for others. Thrawn had watched more than once where Eli turns down opportunities to further his career if someone else had requested his aid first. Even as a Demon, a creature meant to cause chaos and destroy, he found Eli incredibly honorable. As well, he was awfully attractive for a Human, which would facilitate his next step even more.

However, Thrawn didn’t think Eli was ready for the next step, to progress their friendship further into a romance. Going too fast could potentially push Eli away, and make their relationship unsalvageable. If that were to happen, Thrawn would have to assume a new identity and try this all over, lengthening the time of his mission. No, for now, he’d cultivate their friendship, and instead slowly incorporate the possibility of growing a romance between them.

A problem with this plan however, was the very fact that Humans were unpredictable and spontaneous. Never in Thrawn’s very lengthy existence as a Demon, did he think that a Human could surprise him. But Eli Vanto, who must be the most extraordinary Human, did exactly that.

After another enjoyable Friday of watching the season finale of one of Eli’s favorite shows, Eli had to of felt emboldened. Perhaps influenced by the protagonist of said show standing up to her controlling father and embarking on her own journey. When Eli walked Thrawn down to his car, as he did every night, he followed him all the way to the drivers side door, right on his tail.

Eli was all smiles, talking animatedly about the events of the show, prodding Thrawn for his favorite parts and theories on what would happen next season. Thrawn answered him, intrigued by Eli’s energy and bubbly smile. They hadn’t consumed any alcohol, Thrawn did have more apple juice, which Eli seemed to always have in stock just for him.

“Hey, uh Thrawn.” Eli spoke up, seemingly much more nervous from his previous excitement, just as Thrawn moved to unlock his car.

“Yes?” He turned to face the Human, holding his keys loosely in his hand. Eli shuffled from foot to foot, wringing his hands together, and swallowing loudly. His entire body seemed flushed with heat, as if he were embarrassed by something.

“I, uh, well, I wanted to ask you if…” He looked up, meeting Thrawn’s eyes. All Thrawn did was smile, silently encouraging him. “Oh fuck it.” He sighed, and all at once rushed forward, grasping Thrawn’s face in his hands, and pulling him down to meet Eli’s.

Their lips met, Eli’s firm against his, and yet so very soft, supple. Belatedly, Thrawn realized they were kissing, and that is was in fact Eli who initiated it. Eli’s lips moved against his, and when Thrawn didn’t move his in return, Eli pulled away slowly. His brown skin a few shades darker in a blush that Thrawn couldn’t help but find adorable.

“I-I’m sorry!” Eli stammered, releasing Thrawn and taking a step back, hands up as if in surrender. “I shouldn’t have done that, I overstepped my bounds, it’s just...I was talking with Karyn and she got me thinking that maybe you liked me back and-” Thrawn smiled at Eli as he rambled his apologies and excuses, because they didn’t matter to Thrawn. Mid sentence, Thrawn stepped closer, back into Eli’s space, a hand reaching around to caress the back of his head, the other slowly snacking around Eli’s waist, he pulled the Human closer, and kissed him back happily.

Eli’s entire body tensed, but just as quickly as it had, he completely melted in Thrawn’s arms. Reaching up to wrap his arms around Thrawn’s neck, and kissing back passionately. Thrawn couldn’t remember the last time he kissed a Human, but he was certain they would all pale in comparison to kissing Eli. This one, amazing, beautiful Human would surpass all of Thrawn’s expectations one after another, and he found himself genuinely and truly enjoying himself for the first time since before he died. Thrawn had been under the impression that statement of intention, courting and dates were prerequisites the first kiss. But Eli wasn’t like other Humans, and Thrawn certainly wasn’t complaining about this turn of events.

When they parted the second time, both bore gentle smiles on their faces. Eli let out a satisfied sigh, resting his head on Thrawn’s shoulder. Thrawn dropped his arm to join the others, circled around Eli’s waist and pulled him in even tighter. Eli’ arms still around Thrawn’s neck, played lightly with the end of Thrawn’s short black hair.

“That went better than expected, you scared me.” Eli spoke, eyeing Thrawn’s lips as if contemplating going in for a third kiss.

“You surprised me Eli.” Thrawn defended himself.

“Sorry, I just didn’t know how to ask you on a date. Karyn had said to just be forward about it, and then said I should just kiss you, and well, I think she was joking when she said that, but hey, I guess it worked.” He giggled, and Thrawn swore his heart fluttered at the sound, but he couldn’t fathom why.

“Karyn Faro from marketing?”

“Yeah, we’re friends and I asked her for advice.”

“Well, it does seem it worked.” He leaned down, asking for another kiss, which Eli gladly gave him, this however much shorter than the previous.

“So...you would want to go on a date?” Eli’s insecurities seemed to resurface, face falling back into mild worry.

“Of course. I shall call you and formally invite you out on a date when I have made the proper plans.”

“Sounds good to me!” Eli smiled again, pecking Thrawn’s cheek before pulling away from his embrace. “Now get going, it’s late. Drive safe!”

“I shall.” Eli stepped back and watched Thrawn go until they were both out of sight. Even though Eli couldn’t see him, Thrawn was still smiling, and he didn’t feel like stopping.

Their first date was to the movies. Thrawn had called the very next day, inviting Eli to an afternoon showing of some space movie that he felt Eli might enjoy on Sunday. To which of course Eli agreed. They spent less time watching the movie, and more time in each others arms swapping more kisses. After the movie, Thrawn treated Eli to lunch, and somehow, his company seemed even more enjoyable under the context of a date than before as friends.

Eli talked just as animatedly, about subjects he normally would, but something about his energy seemed brighter, his smiles wider, his body stance perhaps conveying elation. And yet again, Thrawn felt himself genuinely enjoying his and Eli’s time together. He vaguely recalled, a time on this Mortal plane where he heard a saying. ‘ _ If you enjoy your job, you’ll never work a day in your life _ ’. If that is the case here, then Thrawn hasn’t been working at all the last few months. He’d almost forgotten that this was all part of his mission. Something about being reminded of his mission made him sadder for some reason.

Their second and third date went just as smoothly as the first. A trip to the local space and science museum, and dinner at the restaurant owned by Eli’s uncle. After the third date, Eli was openly referring to them as boyfriends in public and openly taking Thrawn’s hand in his own. It was so simple, so domestic, and yet, Thrawn’s heart jumped whenever he heard Eli call Thrawn his boyfriend. Chills would run up his arm when Eli would take his hand. And on top of being unbelievably pleasant, Thrawn was beyond confused as to why.

He found himself not quite going out of his way to accomplish his mission. Rather just allowing the relationship to take its own course, going with what he felt was right and Eli’s own pace. The kissing, holding hands and congratulations at work all just felt to be a perk. Thrawn couldn’t remember a time he was this happy, he felt maybe he never had before. When he was still alive, his life was a slough of misery, pain and suffering. Death then had been a blessing, only for it to turn into more suffering when he found himself thrust into the depths of Hell. Since then, his life was torture before being able to rise up to the rank of Demon, where his existence was just to server the Devil, never truly happy.

But here, on Earth, with Eli laughing and holding his hand, Thrawn actually felt happy. He was sad that is was such a fleeting thing, that once Eli falls in love with him, his job would be at an end and he’d return back to Hell to carry out his demonic duties until the end of all time and space. Selfishly, he both longed for Eli to fall in love, and hoped the day would never come, so he could hold onto this feeling forever. A silly desire, but one he held onto tightly, just as he did Eli.

Thrawn eventually got to meet Eli’s family. His mother and grandmother were quite hospitable. Sweet and asking Thrawn plenty of questions about his past and career. All his answers were lies of course, but ones he could easily falsify proof for if need be. Eli’s father didn’t seem as interested in him as the other women, only introducing himself once and going to reading his newspaper.

Thrawn later found that Eli’s mother held the wrath of god in her short being. She had asked Thrawn into the kitchen to help with the dishes while Eli helped his grandmother lay down for the night. When alone, the woman pulled Thrawn close, bringing them nose to nose, and hissed in a dark tone,

“You hurt my boy, even scratch his sweet heart, and I will skin you alive with a rusty screw and kick you down a sand dune, you understand me Thrawn Nuruodo?”

Thrawn was a Demon, beyond a simple Mortal’s ability to kill or even harm, and yet her words seemed to carry such a weight to them, that all Thrawn could do was nod. She gazed deeply into his fake blue eyes, her brown eyes seeming to search his very being, but seemingly satisfied she released him, going back to the dishes silently.

When Eli walked back in, Ms Vanto beamed and brought her son down to pepper his face in kisses. When she turned her back, Thrawn leaned in, sneaking a few kisses to the lips for himself. She must have seen him do so, but she just gave him a knowing smirk and said nothing. Thrawn found himself liking Eli’s family greatly as well.

A year after embarking on his mission, Thrawn felt as if everything was perfect. He and Eli were happy, Eli was making strides in his career independently from Thrawn’s influence, and each week brought a date night that had Thrawn smiling genuinely each time. He spends more time than not in Eli’s apartment. Staying late with him on the couch, a few times staying the night, Eli and him making breakfast in the kitchen too small for two people. Eli teaching Thrawn to cook, something that if he had known, he certainly didn’t remember any more.

Things felt repetitive, but Thrawn was content. Dates were recycled, but each one felt unique, not one turning up boring or ending in dismay. Dinners, lunches, movies, museums, walks, family visits, road trips. Anything under the sun, and Thrawn enjoyed each and every one.

Their date even this night, a meal at a small family owned diner, then a walk down to the bay. Eli plopped them down on the hill overlooking the water, gazing up at the clear sky, watching the nearly full moon. The moon beams reflected on the bay waters below, the light illuminating them, as if their own personal spotlight on Earth. Thrawn watched the boats move through the bay slowly, having an odd wish to want to sail one himself hit him. Eli pressed against his side, head on his shoulder, their arms around one another. The night had a bit of a chill, but with Eli beside him, he felt plenty warm.

“Thrawn.” Eli whispered, the first thing he’s said since they sat down. He turned to look down at the Human, whose brown eyes sparkled in the moonlight.

“Yes Eli?” Thrawn asked, brushing a lock of Eli’s hair from his forehead. The Human smiled softly up at him, his arms tightening around him.

“I love you.” Thrawn’s heart stopped. Eli sounded so genuine, his eyes so open, so truthful. He opened his mouth, hesitating slightly before getting out his shaky reply.

“I...love you too Eli.” He sighed, eyes wide. Eli giggled, nuzzling into the crook of Thrawn’s neck.

“God, I’m so lucky.” Eli gave Thrawn’s neck a kiss, and turned back to look at the bay.

Thrawn didn’t feel so lucky. Eli loved him, truly and totally. Thrawn had accomplished his mission, he befriended Eli, got him to trust him, got him to fall in love with him. The only thing left to do was to betray him, kill him and reap his soul, the whole reason for his time here on Earth. But rather than feel pleased, or relief, Thrawn felt like he was the one being betrayed. Because he hadn’t lied either. He was in love with Eli Vanto.

Thrawn had to now reap Eli’s soul, at the moment of most agony and drag him down into the depths of Hell where he’ll either be tortured to the end of eternity, or twisted into the same vile creature Thrawn had become. To do that to the man he loves, one he wasn’t supposed to but he does. He wasn’t sure when it happened, there was no set point in time where his emotions had become so real, and so intense, but they had. Thrawn loves Eli, and his soft smile, his warm laughter, his open heart, his insights, his excited animated talks, his family, his love, his passion, his eyes, his heart. Thrawn loves him all, and it burns his very being knowing what he must do. Taks this sweet light among the Mortal world, and darken it into ashy soot.

He wasn’t sure if he could do it, he just couldn’t. Eli was the most amazing thing Thrawn had ever experienced, in his days living or dead. He couldn’t betray Eli, take away his life and damn him to eternal suffering. He knows the pain, the agony that would await him. He couldn’t bear to see that, he’d rather snuff out his own existence, or suffer the tortures for eternity than see Eli off to that fate. Thrawn never failed a mission, but this one, he couldn’t finish.

That night, once parting from Eli, Thrawn returned to the house he’d taken from Clovis for his own. A place merely for face, Thrawn did not require sleep, or anything else this building had, but it was the only place he had to go while Eli slept, other than Hell. However, as he expected it, the Devil himself summoned Thrawn to his throne. Once locked away inside these walls, Thrawn transformed. Freeing his wings, stretching his long unused muscles, feeling the primal urge to corrupt flood his veins in the ebony oil like substance that was his Demons blood. And he went to the Devil.

The Devil’s Throne of Flames was in a room constructed of skulls, the pillars of bones stretching up for seemingly eternity. At his side, his prized Hellhound, completely black and cloaked in blue flames. The Devil himself, was different from most Demons. His aged face set with wrinkles and covered in scars stretched wide in a sinister grin, revealing his yellowed sharp teeth. A serpent like tongue wrapping around the needle like teeth, steam escaping his nostrils before the Devil cackled down at Mitth’raw’nuruodo as he appeared. The Devil fixed one of his most trusted Demons with his glowing sickly yellow eyes. Thrawn bowed to him, not daring to meet his gaze just yet. The Devil has sicked his Hellhound on Demons for less. Demons may not be able to die, but they could still feel agonizing pain.

“Your Highness.” Thrawn addressed him respectfully, bowing his head even lower, collapsing his thick wings to rest against his back, make himself look smaller.

“Rise Mitth’raw’nuruodo.” The Devil hissed, sounding far too pleased. He did as the Devil instructed, only raising his head to stare at his feet at the bottom of his deep black robe that reflected the void itself. “You are my most trusted Demon, a leader among the rest. Never fails and always gives me exactly what I want.”

“Yes my liege.”

“Then why, prey tell, do you hesitate to give me the soul I have requested.” Thrawn’s face drew up in distress. He raised his head to meet the Devil’s eyes, and felt his stare burn his cobalt flesh.

“Apologies you highness, I allowed this Human to affect me in a way I thought I could not be.” Thrawn took a deep breath, hands behind his back curling into tight fists, his own claws cutting his skin. “I cannot carry out your mission.” The Devil’s smirk fell into a glower, his yellow eyes glowing more intensely.

“Why, not of all times, do you fail me?” His voice dropped, a deep echoing hiss that had chills running up Thrawn’s spine. But he held his ground, holding his head higher and squaring his shoulders.

“This human has swayed me. I cannot reap his soul. I would rather throw myself into the tortures in his place than allow him to be taken there. Chose any Human, any other being on the Mortal plane, and they will be at your feet in an instant. However, I wish Eli Vanto’s soul spared. Anything you ask, I will follow to the absolute letter, as long as you allow Eli Vanto to live out his Mortal life.”

The Devil, raised above him in his throne, smiled at him, his sharp teeth nearly tearing the leathery flesh of his lips. His Hellhound growled at Thrawn from it’s master’s feet, its own flames growing in size. The Devil raised his hand, and without a word the dog heeled.

“Your heart is laid bare before me, Mitth’raw’nuruodo. You love the Human and the Human loves you. How-delicious.” He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath through the nose, as if smelling Thrawn and Eli’s souls. Forcing you to reap the soul of your lover, and being killed by his most trusted lover, a beautiful concoction of agony. You would deny your ruler, your Emperor a meal oh so delicious?”

“My lord-”

“Silence.” His demand boomed in the chamber like a clap of thunder, his hound returning to his threatening growls. “I have a deal to make with you Mitth’raw’nuruodo.” Thrawn should have figured, the only think the Devil enjoyed more than dragging souls to Hell, was striking a deal of souls.

“Speak your demands my Lord.”

“Go to this, love, of yours,” he sneered the word ‘love’, “and bare yourself to him, expose your true form, your true purpose, and should he refuse you, reject you, turn you away, then I shall take both your souls as my own.” Thrawn’s face twisted up in anger. “However, if this Human look past your deceit and manipulation and still proclaim his love for you, then you shall both be set free.”

Thrawn held his breath, was the Devil being sincere, would he let them free if Eli truly still loved him? It seemed too good to be true. However, the likelihood of Eli’s love being strong to surpass the truth was extremely slim. Most likely, Eli would reject him for lying, for manipulating their relationship, or simply for being a soldier of Hell. But it was also their only chance and salvation. Thrawn had to take the Devil’s deal, and hope that Eli’s love for him is as strong as Thrawn’s for him.

“I accept your deal, your highness.” Thrawn bowed to him, and the Devil cackled, his laughs itching around Thrawn, each one sounding like a nail being driven into his coffin.

“Go to him now, I eagerly await the results.”

Thrawn returns to Earth in a cloud of smoke, stepping back onto the Mortal plane before Eli’s apartment, cloaked in his disguise once more. He had nothing with him, not his car, not his phone, and has no way to tell if Eli is still even awake at this hour. He climbs the steps, refusing to take the elevator, the longer he took, the more time he had before being sent back to the tortures if he should fail here.

Before the door to Eli’s apartment, he could see light seeping from the bottom of the door, and the soft sounds of the television playing. Of course Eli wasn’t asleep, he always was a night owl. Thrawn’s hand shakes as he raises it to knock. He’s never shaken from emotions before, from fear. Not since he was alive, a time so far gone in his memory, he couldn’t even really what it was that scared him so badly back then. He swallows hard, trying to steel his nerves, and knocked loudly on the wooden door.

Eli answers not long after, his confused face breaking out into glee at Thrawn’s presence. He smiles brightly, opening the door fully to him, and embraces Thrawn before either of them have a chance to speak. Eli’s embrace is tight, and warm, Thrawn returns it just as tight, taking a deep breath, smelling Eli’s shower gel on his skin, it was Thrawn’s favorite scent on Earth.

“Thrawn!” Eli exclaimed, pulling back and giving him a peck on the cheek. “What are you doing here? Ya forget something?”

“No, I have forgotten nothing.” He answers, unable to keep the soft smile from his face. He truly did love Eli, the Human able to brighten even the absolute most dark of moods.

“I was gonna sit down and watch a movie and have a drink, you want to join me then? Come in!” He ushers Thrawn in, closing the door behind him before bustling over to the kitchen, setting about making Thrawn a drink. From what he could see, it was apple juice with a splash of rum to it.

Thrawn wandered over to the television, seeing some space ship cruising through the expanse of stars on screen. Another sci-fi movie, this one being one of Eli’s favorites, Thrawn recognized. His smile fell, the severity of what he had to do here returning to him, and he took up the remote, shutting off the television.

“Why’d you turn off the TV?” Eli asked as he came over, new drink in hand. “Do you not want to watch a movie? You could have just said so.” Thrawn doesn't answer, his head downcast as he watches Eli carefully, wanting to map out his face in his mind so hopefully he won't forget it over the next millennia should he fail. "Thrawn, what's wrong, you look upset." Eli, bless his sweet heart, comes closer, reaching up to cup Thrawn's face.

"Eli, there is something you must know. About me, about us. I  _ must _ show you." Thrawn whispers, reaching up and holding Eli's hands under his own. Eli was always so warm, Thrawn loved to feel his warmth against him.

"What is it Thrawn? You can tell me anything." He gives him a reassuring smile, and it shatters Thrawn's heart. Wordlessly, he steps back, out of Eli's grasp, his cheeks feeling like ice without his warmth.

And, in a flurry of black smoke, he drops his disguise, the light brown skin of his fleshy vessel melting away to reveal the thick cobalt skin of his true form. His eyes glowing alight red, fangs sharpening in his jaw, his serpent like tail sprouting from behind, his wings bursting from his back, tearing holes into his suit jacket as they spread out to full width. And he stood before Eli, bare to him, in his most natural form.

"Eli Vanto, son of Camila and Emile Vanto, have been chosen by the Devil, ruler of Hell to be reaped and drug into the depths of Hell for his highness’ amusement. I am a demon, a simple soldier to do his highness' bidding. My true name is Mitth'raw'nuruodo, and have been tasked with personally betraying your soul and damning you to Hell." His eyes softened, the pain of everything finally catching up with him. "I was meant to make you love me, betray and kill you. But you have done what no mortal should be able to do, and made a Demon feel love again. I love you Eli Vanto, the pain in my chest is immense at the thought of having to deceive and betray you. So I lay myself bare before you, beg of your forgiveness and beg to still hold your heart next to mine."

Eli is stalk still, his eyes wide, mouth agape, one foot behind him, as if at a moments notice he would turn to run. Thrawn would not blame him for doing so. Fear painted his usually soft features, making Thrawn's heart ache. His wings wilted as he waited, lowering his head in apology to Eli.

"Y-You're a demon?" He whispered, voice shaking with evident fear. Thrawn nodded. "And you made me love you so you could kill me?!" An edge of anger bled into his voice, Thrawn welcomed it.

"No, I did not force you to do anything, what you feel is genuinely you, I cannot change your thoughts or opinions."

"But you manipulated me!" Thrawn flinched at his words, his own fear rising. This was going just as the Devil had wanted.

"Yes, I inserted myself into your life, did everything I could to befriend you, make you want to love me. I apologize to you, Eli Vanto," he knelt down in front of the man, bowing his head, "I wish now only for your happiness. But we demons can be very selfish, I still dare to ask for your heart." He raised a hand out to Eli. "I love you Eli Vanto, no matter what you say, I always will, until the end of eternity."

Eli was silent, he didn't move, didn't speak, he didn't even breath. Thrawn kept his eyes down, willing to wait the next hundred centuries for Eli's decision. He didn't deserve to look upon Eli any more, he was a god and Thrawn a lowly peasant. He could see his feet, clothed in blue socks, Eli's favorite color.

"Thrawn you absolute fool." Eli sighed on the edge of frustration. Thrawn closed his eyes slowly, feeling the cold cloak of defeat consume him. He lowers his hand to the ground, curling it into a fist. Eli was going to die, was going to suffer forever, all because of him. They both would be drugged through the darkest, most horrible corners of Hell, and it was all Thrawn’s fault.

But, in an instant, Eli finally moved, falling to the ground in front of him. Thrawn raised his head, daring to look at him, only to see Eli's face near his, cheeks soaked with fallen tears. And The Human grabbed his face, his warm brown skin complimenting well with his cobalt in a way only Thrawn would respect, and brought Thrawn into a kiss. 

Eli had always been an open book to him, expressed himself freely, constantly wearing his emotions on his sleeve. But this kiss, this link between two beings, Demon and Human, conveyed so much of Eli's raw emotion, it burned him.

"I love you, you idiot! I know I shouldn't, and maybe you don't deserve it, but God I do. I should throw you away, refuse you, kill you, kill myself, but I can't do any of that. The thought of a life without you in it, it's too much to bare." He didn't allow Thrawn to answer before drawing him in for another passionate kiss.

Thrawn felt too much. His heart soared, burned, ached and beat. Eli was accepting him, he was forgiving him, he was loving him. He'd won, they'd beat the Devil himself, and he'd saved Eli from eons of pain and suffering he didn't deserve. He kissed back feverishly, hands grasping at Eli, holding him close, feeling his warmth, reminding himself that he was actually here. They parted, Eli short of breath, sniffling slightly from his tears, Thrawn wiped them away for him, smiling warmly at the man. Eli smiled back. Thrawn couldn’t believe, that after all he’s done, all the sufferings he bore, he could be given something so wonderful.

But things were never that easy. And nothing in Thrawn’s existence ever came for free. While knelt on the floor, in each other’s arms, Thrawn felt the very air around them shift, his wings twitching and stretching out at the sense of impending danger approaching.

_ "The Devil is not defeated Mitth'raw'nuruodo, nor does he honor a deal not sealed in blood." _ An all too familiar cackle filled their ears, bouncing around painfully in his head.

The lights around them burnt out in an instant, bulbs popping and glass shards rained down upon them. Thrawn used his thick wings to shield them. The electricity fizzled out next, drowning the two in perfect darkness. Thrawn and Eli stood, Thrawn holding onto the Human to keep him close while hissing into the darkness, knowing exactly what the Devil was going to do. He was sending his storm.

The Devil’s troopers came upon them, nightmares in everything but name, cloaked in flames, with teeth sharper than a razor edge. Thrawn pulled Eli behind him, backing the two of them into a corner and bared his own teeth. He wasn't going to go down without a fight. The Hounds of Hell descended upon them, the only light in the pure darkness, their barks demonic and haunting to any being capable of death.

Thrawn brought his claws down upon the Hellhounds, suffering burns, scratches, and bites as they were assaulted. He heard Eli scream for him from behind, the Human kicking out from his concealed corner, batting away the dogs as they came too close. Willing to fight for his life alongside Thrawn. He already knew this, but Eli was a truly extraordinary being.

Unfortunately, they were fighting a losing battle, Thrawn knew this, the Hounds were immortal, if one died, it simply came back again, an unending storm sent by the Devil himself. He was going to be slain, sent back to the Devil, made to suffer the consequences of his betrayal. But Eli, he would die, and a soul taken by a Hound of Hell is destined to become one themselves. He couldn't allow that to happen, squander Eli's soul, his life, his free will. So despite each bite, each slash, every wound inflicted by the blazing mutts, Thrawn stood his ground.

The carpet at their feet had become completely black, soaked with his Demons blood and scorched by the flames of the dogs. Thrawn was losing his ability to fight, his movements becoming sluggish, his very soul burning in his chest, overheating his ribcage as he fought so desperately to persist under the onslaught of Hounds. Eli's screams and calls were getting quieter and quieter, his vision swimming, the red flaming dogs fading in and out. This was it, his last stand, and he was spent. He collapsed, all the energy in his body depleted, black blood oozing across his cobalt skin. The very last thing he heard was Eli desperately screaming his name.

When he opened his eyes again, he was prepared to see the Devil standing over him, cackling darkly, watching with his glowing yellow eyes. He did not expect to see Eli's face, struck with worry and fear, covered in soot with clear tear tracks cutting through the ash. He tried to sit up, expecting a dog to pounce on him any second, but everything was silent. No cackling, no fire, no howls. Just Eli's frantic breathing.

"Thrawn?" Eli asked, grabbing Thrawn’s cheeks, rubbing just under his eyes.

"What happened?" He asked, raising his own hand to touch Eli's face,wiping at the burns, only to find his usual black suit a bright white.

"Y-You fell down, and those...those dogs pounced on you, and were about to jump me but, this burst of bright light lit up the whole room and they all disappeared. I-I don't know what happened, but then you, all the blood, it went away and your clothes and-and your wings they..." He trailed off and Thrawn sat up fully this time, inspecting his person. He bore no injuries, his clothes pristine and white, and tilting a wing over his shoulder, he did not find the typical leathery bat wing, but rather a white feathery one.

"Am I an Angel? Could I have been redeemed?" He questioned aloud, moving to stand. Eli stuttered for him to lay back down to rest, but stood with him. Eli himself was still injured. His ankles and calves were littered with burns, his pants scorched away from where he'd tried kicking off the asulting dogs. A few claws had made it into his arms and across his cheeks, but thankfully no bites. Thrawn did not speak, second nature taking over as he held Eli's face in his hands, passing some of the heavenly glow that encompassed his body to the other man, watching as his wounds closed and the crimson blood dry up.

"R-Redeemed?" Eli whispered the question, holding Thrawn's hands with his own. Thrawn’s hands were still blue, not a shade of Human flesh like and Angel’s.

"When a Demon shows pure selfless sacrifice, an Angel can pass Second Judgement upon them, and if the judgement is redemption, the Demon is raised up to the Heaven's glow." Eli looked at him still completely confused, and Thrawn couldn’t blame him. He had literally came into Eli’s home, told the man he was a Demon, died at the paws of fiery dogs then made him watch him be reborn an Angel, he had every right to be confused.

"A...Are you an Angel now?" Thrawn nodded slowly, stretching his wings out, casting the entire room in his glow. "But your eyes...and skin, they're the same." Thrawn inspected his hand, turning it over.

"I do not know. I had never heard of this rebirth ever happening before...only the legend of it existed."

"Demon, Angel, Human, I don't care, I'm just relieved to see you okay, don't do that to me ever again!" He fell into Thrawn's chest, embracing him tightly, the new Angel returning the gesture.

He didn't know what this meant for them, what would happen to him, if the Devil would ever stop trying to take him and Eli back. But in this moment, it didn't matter, Eli was safe, and Thrawn was free. For once, he felt hope. And maybe Thrawn had been wrong, that even in the afterlife, there were gray areas.

**Author's Note:**

> Mortis, shouldn't you be posting the next chapter of Destination Zero?  
> -Yes, yes I should be. But I'll do that later today!
> 
> This idea hit me and I had to write it, and just got around to finishing it, and I kinda love the idea, I hope you all did as well! <3 Come say hi on Tumblr, and maybe check out some of my other fics if you like <3
> 
> Stay Wizard  
> ~[Mortis](https://mortisbane.tumblr.com/)


End file.
